Beginner Xenian Walkthrough
Finding the Town Guide * When you first login using your new character for the first time, you will find yourself in the Novice Zone (1st Floor). Speak to the nearby Beginner's Guide to receive a Novice Certificate. * Follow the footsteps up the stairs to the Novice Zone (2nd Floor), and speak to the Town Guide to hand over your certificate. * The Town Guide will give you beginner's gear consisting of Shoes of Novice, Shield of Novice, and Beginner Blade. * When prompted, he will send you to Arcarinas Square. Finding the Solstice Trainer * In Arcarinas Square, equip the Shoes of Novice, Shield of Novice, and Beginner Blade that you received from the previous quest and speak to the Solstice Trainer just northeast of the town center. * You will have the option to continue with tutorial quests or adventure on your own. This guide will proceed assuming that you would like to continue with the tutorial. * Select the "Go on to the next tutorial quest" option, and tell her that you are fully armored. Receive a Town Residency Permit * Speak to the Solstice Trainer, who tells you that you need a Town Residential Permit in order to move about town. * Speak to Guard (South) in Arcarinas Square, who tells you that you must first pass a test. * Accept the test, and then move south through the gate to the Forgotten Lake. * Note: The Forgotten Lake is only accessible through this gate when your character is a Xenian below level 10. * Find and kill one Puko in Forgotten Lake. You may start auto attacking by double clicking on the enemy in question. * Return to Arcarinas Square and speak to Guard (South) again to receive your Town Residential Permit. * Return to the Solstice Trainer and speak to her to show proof of your permit. Signing the Hotel Storage Contract * Speak to the Solstice Trainer, who asks you to meet the Vader Hotel manager. * Travel west to Mall Street, and enter the Vader Hotel in the southwest corner of the area. * Speak to the Hotel Manager who will give you a Contract Copy. * Take the contract back to Arcarinas Square, and show it to the Solstice Trainer. Exchanging Swords * Speak to the Solstice Trainer, who asks you to exchange your weapon for a stronger one. * Travel east to Summerhill Street, and enter the Brynhild Armory in the southwest corner of the area. * Speak to the Weapon Merchant, who will give you a Reinforced Novice Sword. * Equip your new weapon, and return to the Solstice Trainer in Arcarinas Square to show her your success. Buying Potions From the General Item Store * Speak to the Solstice Trainer, who tells you that you need potions to prepare for your journey. * Travel east to Summerhill Street, and enter the Brynhild General Item Store in the northeast corner of the area. * Speak to the General Goods Merchant, who will provide you with two Weak MP Potions and two Weak HP Potions. * Return to Arcarinas Square, and speak to the Solstice Trainer, who will ask you to use the potions that you just received. * Use all four potions before speaking to the Solstice Trainer again. Smelting Certificate * Speak to the Solstice Trainer, who asks you to meet the Blacksmith. * Travel east to Summerhill Street, and enter the Blacksmith Shop in the southeast corner of the area. * Speak to the Blacksmith to receive a Fusion Certificate. * Return to Arcarinas Square and speak to the Solstice Trainer again to show her your certificate. Experiencing Space Travel * Speak to the Solstice Trainer, who wants you to learn about warp magic. * Take the Warp Pass that she gives you to the nearby Transporter, who will warp you to Mall Street. * Speak to the Transporter here to be warped to Summerhill Street. * Speak to this last Transporter to be returned to Arcarinas Square with three Warp Receipts. * Take these to the first Transporter to receive a Certificate, which you can then turn in to the Solstice Trainer. Learning Skills * Speak to the Solstice Trainer, who asks you to visit the Skill Book Merchant to learn more about mana. * Speak to the nearby Skill Book Merchant and show her your introduction letter. * She asks you to retrieve some items she has lost as a test. * Travel south to the Forgotten Lake and kill Dadamon enemies until Magic Rings and Water Strider Shoes appear in your inventory. * Return to Arcarinas Square and give them to the Skill Book Merchant who will give you three Tear Crystal items. * Bring these to the Solstice Trainer. Info About Pets * Speak to the Solstice Trainer, who wants you to learn about pets. * Speak to the nearby Pet Merchant in the northeast corner of Arcarinas Square, who will give you ten Corn items. * Take these to the Veggie Shop Girl in the southwest corner of the area. * Bring the three Sweet Potato items that you received to the Solstice Trainer to achieve level 10 and complete the tutorial quests! Category:Guides